pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimgan al'Quav
Crimgan is a fictional character in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She is considered as a bit of an oddity, and is quite scared of pretty much everything. Despite being a Pokémon that is usually put with the more violent Dragon-Types, she is actually nice and willing to help instead of hurt. Appearance Crimgan is your basic run-of-the-mill Druddigon; however, her visage was made more intimidating than normal due to the obscene amount of scarring that she has. This has made her appear more like a violent monster to others and often leads to her being chased away and/or attacked. Personality Crimgan is a silent draconic teddy bear. She doesn't like to harm anyone unless they try to hurt her and her friends. She is silent because she doesn't ever want to speak, mainly because she is afraid that she will be rejected regardless of what she says. This personality of hers was shaped over a long period of time dealing with other Pokémon as she traveled. She fears that she's going to be rejected all the time because she is always attacked because of her visage, even if it doesn't look like she is planning to attack. Abilities Crimgan only has Natural Abilites since she really hasn't done anything that would allow her to hone anything. # Rough Skin: This natural ability makes her skin and scales rougher than normal. This makes her a tad easier to climb, but it also causes her opponents to take damage if they were to hit her with an attack like Mega Kick or Thunder Punch, most of those physical attacks that makes direct contact with her. # Sheer Force: This other natural ability increases the power of her attacks by an extra one-third, but at the cost of whatever secondary effect that they might have. This also eliminates the danger of things like the Life Orb, which would normally draw on a Pokemon's own life force. Moves # Fire Fang: This is the only move that Crimgan has actually been seen to use yet. This move debuted on page eighty nine of the PMD Roleplay, where she used it to light a stick on fire so Mars could cauterize the wound of Shock once they reunited with the baby Pichu and his sister, Lily, after their brush with Death. Relationships Mars Hubble Crimgan enjoys hanging around Mars because he is her first friend. After a misunderstanding where he and Charlotte attacked when she was charging to them at the smell of food, he gave her an Apple and she basically decided then and there that she was going to help him out with whatever was necessary. Even if it means barrelling through a town to get a dying baby Pokémon to a healer. Charlotte Cascella Crimgan also views Charlotte as a first friend even though she is her second friend only because of the fact that Charlotte helped with the misunderstanding regarding their attacking her. Now under the circumstances of what was going on, that was understandable, but it became water under the bridge. Gabriel Crimgan adapts a bit of a caretaker-esque stance in regards to Gabriel. That is probably due to the fact that Gabriel is a baby and she is a Female, but that's besides the point. Gabriel was the first to accept her without a problem since he is rather young and impressionable. He doesn't mind being carried even with her rougher skin and she doesn't mind carrying him. It's kind of a mutual relationship sort of thing there. Trivia * Crimgan's name actually is the Japanese name for Druddigon. * Once her mind is made up, there is no changing it, especially if she plans on hugging someone. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters